Talk:It's Over 9000!
Isssues with the date Issuess with the date: I think the saying was made before 2006 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ImEj7AEzuNY That version of toonami appears to be from long begore 2006, possibly still in the 90's Thunderbender18 19:23, 3 July 2009 (UTC) : That video is clearly fan-made... the "It's Over 9000" video was made in 2006. Its apparent that whoever made this video did it just because it is neat to think of what it might have been like if this meme started years ago or if Toonami was still like that in the present. 20:10, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Question. We can talk about Team fourstar's takes on It's over 9000 in their abridged series in the 9000 article, but we can't talk about ghost nappa and other abridged related things? Isn't that a little bit hypocritical? ----Lying Memories No.Its just because the Team four star thing was RELATED to this topic. Its the rules.dont mess with them --Silver Sinspawn 08:02, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Theres nothing wrong with posting information about Ghost Nappa or any other DBZ Abridged related things as long as its on the appropriate article, such as List of influences on Popular culture. Thunderbender18 19:43, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Incorrect information You put that the Dragon Ball Z Kai dub states it's over 9000. It's incorrect, it's 8000 in Z Kai http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7f3V7tCRBj8&feature=related For proof that it is 17:10, May 25, 2010 (UTC) :It is 8000 in the Japanese dub of Dragon Ball Kai. It has ALWAYS been 8000 in the japanese versions, so there is no change to note. The English dubbing of Dragon Ball Z Kai is going to have it as 9000, and that's why it is listed there as such. 17:18, May 25, 2010 (UTC) No it's not...Did you even watch the video? It's 8000 in the English dub of Kai. That's real, I have it on DVD, so do many other people. I think you missed the entire point of my note 17:51, May 25, 2010 (UTC) :That video doesn't really prove anything... here's another that says it's Kai and says 9000. :http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aK0OPKawYPM&feature=related :Btw, don't change the article until the issue has been decided upon on the talk page, edit warring is unproductive. 19:27, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Except that the video I linked was the real English dub. I have the DVD, I rewatched it 5 times, and I'm pretty clear that it's 8000. The video you linked used Burst Limit Audio, it's pretty obvious. But you guys seriously have to give me a better reason that I'm wrong than linking a fan made video released 5 months before the Dub was released, and 3 before it was even announced that Kai WOULD be dubbed. The DVD has been out since Last Tuesday, If you guys really don't believe me, I think one of the Admins has to go and check it out so that way we can all agree. Second...You do realize how clearly that is Chris Sabat, right? Also...the video you linked, Nappa's dialogue doesn't even match up with what the Article says, however the Article's lines for Nappa are correct except for the Number. 19:50, May 25, 2010 (UTC) :The point of me posting that was that a fan-made youtube video is not the same as a legitimate source. 21:13, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Yet, it wasn't fan-made. The one you linked was. Seriously, someone needs to clear this up to everyone :/ 21:28, May 25, 2010 (UTC) :All youtube videos are fan-made, unless there are ppl that just post videos about things they don't like. 23:55, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Um, guys, the episode with "It's Over 9000!" just premiered on Nicktoons. I'm pretty sure it's 9000. Its 9000 on nicktoons, while its 8000 on the DVDs. 00:12, June 10, 2010 (UTC) By a technicality if something is over 8000 it could easily be over 9000 so in that regard both would be correct right?Theraptor92 16:05, May 8, 2011 (UTC) 9000 No More The original video has been deleted. NOOOOOOOO!!! Danish Nappa: cheesecake is yummy! Vegeta: black people! Nappa: in my soup! Err, black people in my soup? :D Well, okay. I don't think they actually said that in the Danish dub. Can anybody correct that?--Fußball-Lexikon 17:21, July 9, 2012 (UTC) :That was because vandalized the page. 19:53, July 9, 2012 (UTC) ::Thank you for correcting that!--Fußball-Lexikon 22:52, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Error It's over 8000 the correct, not over 9000. A number over 9000 is over 8000, but over 8000 may not be over 9000. :Please, read the whole Actually an error section, maybe with this you'll understand the sense of the Possibilities sub-section. 22:51, December 6, 2012 (UTC) Greek Dub 'Nappa: '''Where has his power reached now? Tell me! '''Vegeta: '''It has gone beyond 8000. '''Nappa: '''Over 8000? I can't believe it! Maybe the scouter's broken! add?Smashyoshi (talk) 13:03, January 16, 2013 (UTC) Game errors This OVER 9000!!! has become so famous, that they still dub it in Dragon Ball video games. I played Ultimate Tenkaichi the other day, and in the story mode, Vegeta says, ''Over 9000!. (Anu-Generation (talk) 06:41, January 21, 2013 (UTC)Anu-GenerationAnu-Generation (talk) 06:41, January 21, 2013 (UTC))